


Orange Trees

by Drea12



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, the klance is minimal but it's there, this is before they get back to earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 02:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drea12/pseuds/Drea12
Summary: Sometimes, Lance would sit on the observation deck and fantasize about home.





	Orange Trees

Sometimes, Lance would sit on the observation deck and fantasize about home.

He would stare out at the stars and the space which they assimilated, and he would feel smaller than he could ever recall feeling before.

Back at home, it seemed as though there was barely space enough – he would occupy most of it, figuratively and literally, without even trying. Up here, however, the rooms were much too large, the castleship even larger, and yet so infinitely _tiny_ compared to the space in which it floated— it made Lance dizzy to think about, and he would have to look away.

He would prefer closing his eyes, then. He would think about where and when he didn’t feel so small, so lonely, so _afraid_. Where and when he could go outside to soak up the heat that once felt so stifling, but he now longed for more often than not (because Space was not only large as fuck, it was also _cold_ as fuck, and it wasn’t only sometimes, it was _all the time, everywhere_ ... and Lance felt it to the point where it chilled him to the bone).

In his mind, he would visit the orange plantations not too far from his childhood home. He would walk barefoot between the trees, feel the grass between his toes and the dirt beneath his feet. He would drift towards the furthest tree on the edge of the cliff: the one from which you had the very best view of the ocean. And he would sit beneath its branches, leaning against the trunk, and he would watch the waves glint in the sunlight. He would feel the gentle summer breeze against his skin, and the breeze would carry the scent of sea salt and orange blossoms.

And ... and he would pick up the blossoms which fell to the ground, and he would braid them into the inky locks of the boy who sat beside him. A smile would play on his lips, and the ocean would reflect against the violet of his iris—

\--and that’s exactly where Lance would reopen his eyes, feeling guilty and more than a little selfish. How could he just be sitting here, _wanting_ , when the fate of the whole damn _universe_ was at stake? Okay, yeah, so he had dreamt about meeting his soulmate since he watched his first Disney-movie at age 5, but he didn’t _need_ romantic love ... and he shouldn’t have it, either, not when such a large responsibility was weighing on his shoulders.

He felt terribly selfish, knowing he already had what was most important – freedom – while so many other beings were currently trapped and enslaved somewhere in that very Space he was staring into. Selfish, because even though he was inheritably free, he felt trapped, nonetheless.

And he felt guilty because, in spite of all this, he never really stopped fantasizing about that small piece of heaven back at Varadero – or about the boy sitting next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> so. this is actually the first fanfic ive ever posted?? and its like really short?? and i honestly dont know why i wrote it but i was listening to that marina song and this just popped into my head ig  
> also i dont know what season this is supposed to take place in, but its definetely before they come back to earth  
> anyway thank you for reading!!<33


End file.
